Let's go Skate!
by Empress Kurama
Summary: Kurama teaches Hiei how to ice skate. Very funny fic! R&R!


Just to let you know, this fic has mild shounen-ai parts (if you don't like the Kurama X Hiei pairing, don't read it!) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Let's Go Skate!  
  
'Ring ring'  
  
Hiei opened his eyes and glanced at the still sleeping redhead.  
  
'Ring ring'  
  
Hiei smirked, as Kurama didn't even flinch at the ring of the phone. Hiei reached out and took the cordless phone, pressing a button. "Moshi-moshi," he answered.  
  
"Ne, Hiei?" Yusuke's voice at the other end asked in bewilderment.  
  
"What is it?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Is Kurama there?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"He's still sleeping," Hiei uttered as Kurama snuggled in deeper into his chest.  
  
"Well, wake him up! It's snowing for god's sake!" Yusuke cheered in excitement.  
  
"Aha. And you can't sleep if it's snowing," Hiei asked rather sarcastically.  
  
Yusuke laughed lightly on the other side of the line. "No, no... we're going out to skate remember? Yukina wanted to ice skate if the lake's frozen. Kuwabara already checked it out and called me early this morning!" Yusuke explained to the demon.  
  
"Oh," Hiei's voice changed when he heard it was Yukina's suggestion.  
  
"So wake the sleeping beauty up!" Yusuke urged.  
  
"Okay," Hiei stroked a hand down Kurama's cheek. Kurama smiled in his sleep and snuggled deeper. Hiei smiled at the slightly blushed redhead. "He's up," Hiei told Yusuke.  
  
"Good, meet us at the park around 7:30, okay?" Yuusuke smirked.  
  
"Okay," Hiei uttered and pushed the button to hang up. He glanced over at the clock and it showed 7:00.  
  
"Kurama?" Hiei called.  
  
"Mmmm...?" Kurama asked, nuzzling Hiei's chest.  
  
Hiei ran his fingers through Kurama's satin tresses. "Get up," Hiei uttered softly.  
  
"Why?" Kurama asked sleepily.  
  
"We're going ice skating," Hiei told the redhead without even the slightest idea what ice-skating was. "Is it snowing?" Kurama asked, face still buried in Hiei's chest.  
  
"It was the whole night. It stopped already though," Hiei replied.  
  
Kurama woke up with a frown. "Was it?" he scratched his head.  
  
Hiei smiled and nodded. Kurama grinned back at Hiei and leaned forward for a good morning kiss. "Ohayou, Hiei," Kurama uttered after the sweet kiss.  
  
"Morning to you too, pretty-boy."  
  
Kurama laughed softly.  
  
"Whose idea was it to skate so early in the morning?" Kurama asked as he dazedly walked to the bathroom.  
  
"Yukina's," Hiei uttered.  
  
"Oh," Kurama replied from the bathroom as he opened the tap. He washed his face and brushed his teeth.  
  
"Hiei, you coming in to brush your teeth?" Kurama called.  
  
Hiei appeared naked in front of the door and blinked. He had been taught to brush teeth early in the morning and before sleep by Kurama and had to make it a habit. Kurama handed Hiei his toothbrush with toothpaste on it. The smug fire demon reached out for it and started brushing his teeth. Kurama took off his pajamas and dumped it in the laundry basket at the corner of the bathroom and stepped into the shower. He balanced the heat for the water and peeped at Hiei who just finished his brushing.  
  
"Wanna join the shower, Hiei? It's warm..." Kurama smiled seductively.  
  
Hiei left his toothbrush on the counter and jumped to join Kurama.  
  
Kurama shut the shower glass and took some bath cream, smearing it on a big sponge. He turned Hiei around and started washing the koorime then let Hiei had the pleasure of washing him in return. They came out of the shower 10 minutes later.  
  
Kurama opened his closet and looked at the winter clothes. He took a blue jacket that had fur around the collar for Hiei and a gray one for himself. Then he took his pair of skating boots from the lower shelf of the closet. "Hmm, we need to get you one on the way," Kurama uttered.  
  
After putting on gloves and combing his hair in order, Kurama followed Hiei out the door. He knocked at his mother's door. "Kaasan, I'm going out okay. Call me if you need anything," Kurama said.  
  
"Okay Shuuichi, take care," Shiori answered from the inside.  
  
Hiei waited for Kurama to close the door and walk. "What's ice skating anyway?" Hiei asked.  
  
Kurama blinked. "You don't know?" he asked.  
  
Hiei shook his head. "It's like dancing on ice using these," Kurama pointed at his skating boots.  
  
Hiei shrugged.  
  
"It's okay. You can learn," Kurama smiled.  
  
They stopped by a sports shop, which happened to be open at that time of the day.  
  
Hiei followed Kurama to the shoe section and saw hundreds of shoes of different shape and color.  
  
"Which one do you like?" Kurama asked.  
  
Hiei tried to scan the one that looked like Kurama's but there was not one that matched. "I want the one like yours," Hiei uttered.  
  
Then Kurama saw one. It was the same pattern but in different color. Kurama's one was black and red but the one displayed was black and blue. "What about this, Hiei? It's the same pattern," Kurama suggested.  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
"Do you have this in his size?" Kurama asked the store assistant.  
  
"What size are you?" she asked. Hiei shrugged. Then she brought him to the foot measuring scale.  
  
The girl crouched to look at the meter then nodded, disappearing behind to the store. She came back soon to give Hiei his shoe.  
  
"Does it fit?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hn," Hiei replied.  
  
"We'll take these," Kurama smiled at her. She nodded and took the shoe to the cashier.  
  
After paying, they walked to the frozen lake, which was not far. It seemed that everyone was there, Yukina, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Keiko, Yusuke and Atsuko. "Sorry we're late," Kurama apologized.  
  
"Cute boys are always forgiven," Shizuru smirked.  
  
"You look cute in those furs, shrimp!" Kuwabara grinned.  
  
"Yes, Hiei-san..." Yukina agreed. Hiei blushed.  
  
Yusuke opened his bag and took out his own skating shoes. "You go and teach Yukina first," he told Kuwabara.  
  
"Allright!" Kuwabara who was already in his skating boots helped Yukina into the rink.  
  
Kurama helped Hiei into his then he got into his own.  
  
"New shoes, Hiei?" Yusuke smiled.  
  
"Why does it have a knife?" Hiei asked as Kurama finished with his own.  
  
Yusuke pointed at a few boys in the middle of the lake. "So you can walk better on ice," he answered as he got up.  
  
"Balance yourself," Kurama uttered as he put back on his gloves. Hiei frowned and looked at Kurama balance himself on the two knife-tipped shoes. He stood up quickly and hugged Kurama's middle, afraid that he might just slip.  
  
Kurama supported his lover and held his arms. "Come try to walk to the lake, look at Yukina," Kurama pointed as Hiei followed his finger and saw Yukina learning how to skate whereas Shizuru and Keiko were already spinning in the middle of the lake.  
  
"You okay with him?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Kurama nodded. "You go on," Kurama smiled.  
  
"Okay," Yusuke waved and jumped into the lake, skating his way to Keiko.  
  
"How long does it take to be good like that?" Hiei asked.  
  
Kurama chuckled. "Yusuke had been skating since he was 4," Kurama told Hiei., "but my baby's a fast learner," Kurama winked at Hiei. Hiei smiled and laughed softly as Kurama guided him into the lake.  
  
"Balance yourself," Kurama told Hiei, holding his hands by the tip readying to let go.  
  
"NO! Don't let go," Hiei held Kurama's middle and hugged him.  
  
Kurama smiled. "Come on. Spread your hands," Kurama said, demonstrating.  
  
"Hold me," Hiei commanded.  
  
Kurama nodded and held Hiei's waist as the fire demon balanced himself.  
  
"Hiei-kun!" Keiko skated past him and waved.  
  
Hiei blinked and nearly lost his balance. Good thing Kurama was holding his waist.  
  
"Now move your legs," Kurama smirked.  
  
"Yoo hoo, Hiei!" Yusuke skated past him again and again.  
  
Hiei felt like losing his balance. Poor Hiei lunged to hug Kurama.  
  
"Come on, Yukina!" Kuwabara hollered.  
  
The pretty ice maiden skated gracefully but slowly towards the arms of Kuwabara.  
  
"See, Yukina-chan can do it," Kurama smiled.  
  
Hiei frowned and sighed. "The worst is I could just fall," he shrugged and moved his legs to skate just as Kurama let go of him.  
  
First stroke; Fine. Second stroke; Fine. Third stroke, he was already gaining confidence.  
  
"You're doing it well, Hiei!" Kurama cheered, skating after him.  
  
Keiko did a triple spin and landed gracefully. Yusuke stopped suddenly and sent a shower of ice on her and she chased after him. "Yusuke you jerk! You came back here!" Keiko exclaimed.  
  
Hiei was indeed a fast learner. In within the hour, he was already balanced and ready for the crowd.  
  
He skated with Kurama in his left hand, gaining speed.  
  
"Hiei, look," Kurama pointed at Yusuke as he took Keiko's hand, turning her around 3 times to gain velocity and lifted her to the air for another 2 spin then landing on ice firmly.  
  
"Hey Hiei!" Yusuke came to him. "Come on, I'll do it with you. You're light," Yusuke pulled the demon to the middle.  
  
"You sure he'd be okay?" Kurama asked worriedly.  
  
"Sure! I'm the one who's swinging him around!" Yusuke laughed. "It's easy Hiei. I'll turn you around three times, then lift you on the forth. You just have to follow the air. And after 2 rounds, you land and the tricky part is you use your right leg to spike the ice with the front of your shoe and the left steady," Yusuke explained.  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
Kurama watched as Yusuke turned the boy 3 times then lifted him. The tricky part was the landing.  
  
"Use the front part of the shoe!" Yusuke exclaimed as Hiei did so. He stopped and made another turn, laughing. "Great Hiei!" Yusuke laughed.  
  
Kurama came to both of them as Hiei hugged his middle.  
  
"I feel dizzy," he said.  
  
Kurama laughed. "But that was cool," Kurama patted Hiei's head.  
  
Hiei smiled.  
  
By the third hour, Hiei was as good as Kurama. "Come Kurama, we dance!" Hiei hollered.  
  
Kurama giggled. It was good to see Hiei so lively.  
  
Hiei held Kurama's hands and turned around. Kurama laughed. "You look more graceful than a girl," Kurama commented. Hiei laughed.  
  
They stopped when it was nearly lunch. "Come on, let's all go out for lunch," Atsuko suggested. They all nodded and followed her as she got out from the lake.  
  
"How was it?" the redhead asked Hiei. Hiei smiled.  
  
"We should do this often," he uttered as he took off his skating shoes.  
  
"Often?" Kurama echoed, his eyes wide. Hiei looked and him and nodded, then paused.  
  
"What's with that ugly grin on your face, kitsune?" Hiei asked.  
  
Kurama shook his head and kissed Hiei on the forehead. "Nothing, Hiei... nothing..." the redhead giggled to himself.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
